


That Freckled Boy With the Laptop

by Mayumi_chan



Series: Share a Coke With... [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coke, Cute, Eren Likes Making Fun of Jean, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Homework, I Don't Drink Coke Either, I Think It Worked, I'm Bad At Titles, I've Never Even Been to Starbucks, Jean Trying to Be Smooth, M/M, Starbucks, That's Completely Irrelavent Though, ahaha, and cool, hahaha, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumi_chan/pseuds/Mayumi_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jean tries to be smooth to impress the cute boy with the laptop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Freckled Boy With the Laptop

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyy, it's this shiz again!! >D Lol. So, yeah, JeanMarco, because how could I not? Eeheeheehee. Okay, so, like, yeah. These fics really have nothing to do with each other, and usually I wouldn't have them relate at all, but I couldn't help but reference Eren's relationship with Levi XD
> 
> Anyways! Enjoy! :'DDD

Marco was sitting in Starbucks as usual, humming softly to himself with his headphones plugged in as he tried to finish his History report. As he nibbled at his muffin and sipped at his coffee. As he typed away one of the waitresses came to his table with a Coke, tapping him lightly on the shoulder to get his attention.

“Excuse me,” she giggles, “this is for you.”

“Huh? Oh, I’m sorry, you might be mistaken,” Marco apologizes. “I didn’t order a coke.”

“No I’m not,” she assures him. “It’s on the house. Someone ordered it for you~.” Marco blushed and smiled kindly, taking the drink from her hand. He knew her name was Sasha since he came a lot. She was really hyper from what he could tell.

“Well, t-tell them I said thanks,” he mumbles softly, taking a sip from it. He was out of coffee anyways.

“You can do that yourself,” she giggles.

“What? But I don’t know who—”

“You’ll meet them soon enough,” the cheery brunet sung, her ponytail bouncing behind her as she made her way back to the back. He blinked but shrugged and started on his paper again. He took another sip from the coke and noticed something about it. It was one of those “share a Coke with…” things he always sees on TV. _Share a coke with Jean_ , it read.

“Jean?” he mumbled aloud ( _Note: He pronounced it as it’s spelled since he assumed it was a girl_ ).

“Actually, it’s pronounced _Jehanne_ ,” came a deep voice from behind him. Marco jumped and turned around. “Nice to meet you, my name is Jean Kirschtein.”

Marco flushed. This guy was really attractive, with sharp, defined features. He had an undercut, the bottom brunet while the top was an ashy blonde. Odd choice.

“M-Marco. Marco Bodt,” Marco stuttered intelligently. Jean grinned and invited himself to sit across from the freckled raven. Marco pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and shifted awkwardly.

“So,” Jean starts, “you a college student?” Marco nodded.

“I go to Sina University,” Marco smiles. Jean’s eyes widen a bit.

“Seriously? So do I,” Jean says with a little laugh. “Wow, I’m disappointed in myself.”

“Huh? Why?”

“For not noticing a cute guy like you,” Jean says with a wink. Marco’s face flushed red and he sputtered an incoherent response. Jean laughed at the adorable reaction. “So do you wanna share that with me~?” Jean hums.

“T-the Coke?” Marco asks and Jean nods. “I, um, I already drank from it, though…”

“That’s fine with me,” Jean smirks, taking the bottle and taking a swig from it. Marco flushed further.

“I, u-um, I need to work on this r-r-report for my History class,” Marco stutters out. Jean tilts his head.

“Is it difficult?” the ashy blonde asks.

“Well, k-kinda,” Marco admits.

“I can help,” Jean grins. “I passed History with ease.”

“Really? I’m pretty bad at it,” the freckled boy chuckles sheepishly. Jean blushed slightly and slid into the seat next to Marco.

“So what are you learning about?” Jean asks, leaning just a little closer than necessary. The freckled boy knew his face was red but he didn’t try to move away.

“T-the Revolutionary War,” Marco says.

“That was one of my favorites,” Jean says with a smile. “Are you having trouble understanding it?”

“A little,” Marco sighs. “It was really boring and I kind of fell asleep… I felt really bad about it since I’ve never done that before, but now I’m really lost.”

“I can help,” Jean assures him, sitting close enough that their knees were touching. Marco was blushing again but he didn’t really mind the close proximity.

* * *

 

“Are you alright with your paper now?” Jean asks. Marco nods and smiled brightly. They’d finished the Coke as they worked.

“Thanks a bunch, Jean,” he smiles. Jean blushes.

“I-it was nothing much,” the Frenchman mumbled. “If you need anything again you can call me.” Jean says. “And I don’t just mean for homework,” he adds with a wink. Marco blushed bright red as he fumbled to get his phone out.

After they exchanged numbers Marco told Jean that he needed to go home now. Jean nodded and promised to call him. Marco smiled and nodded before waving to Jean, gathering his stuff and leaving.

Jean waited until Marco had fully left the café before flopping into the seat he’d been sitting in and slamming his hand down on the table, covering his face with his hands as he blushed furiously. Sasha came skipping out to him, a giddy grin on her face.

“Oh _my gosh_ , Sasha,” came Jean’s muffled voice. “Shit, Sasha! He was _so fucking cute_ , like what the hell, it shouldn’t be legal to be that cute! And I got his number. Sasha, I got his number! Fuck I think I could die happy now…”

“Eheehee, you’re welcome,” she sang with a giggle. “You guys were sooo cute!”

“How did I _miss_ an angel like him? How? What force kept me away from him?”

“Is Jean finally getting laid?” Eren calls from the back with an unattractive snort.

“Yes!”

“No!” Jean yells back at the same time as Sasha says yes. Some customers look up at them but shrug it off as unimportant.

* * *

 

Extra:

“ _Is he there again today?_ ” Jean asked Sasha through the phone.

“Yup, he’s here all right,” Sasha hummed. “Seems to be working on a paper or something. He’s wearing his reading glasses, too.”

“ _Sounds cute,_ ” Jean chuckled. “ _Okay, I’m on my way._ ”

Five minutes later Jean arrived at Starbucks and headed for the cash register, which was manned by Eren.

“Sup, Horseface,” the brunet greeted him with a grin. Jean rolled his eyes.

“Hello, bastard,” Jean muttered back. He and Eren go way back to middle school. Jean had started picking on him for his messy hair and the way he and Armin clung to each other. Then he made fun of him for his weird eyes. Then Eren called him a horse-face. Then everyone else started calling him horse-face. So Jean got pissed and punched him. Then Eren punched back. Blah, blah, blah—shit happened, they fought and then ended up getting their asses kicked by Mikasa. After that they found out that they actually had a lot in common and became friends.

“You here for The Freckled Angel?” Eren asked.

“The freckled—you mean Marco?” Jean clarified. Eren nodded.

“I have history with him,” Eren explains. “He’s really nice and everyone loves him, so we all decided he was probably God-sent. Some people call him freckled Jesus, too.”

“… Okay then,” Jean shrugs. “But, yeah… Sasha told you?” Eren nodded.

“You should buy him a Coke,” Eren suggests.

“A Coke? Why?”

“We have those ‘share a Coke with…’ bottles here. That’s how I got my boyfriend, at least.”

Jean wanted to say he didn’t need his tacky flirts, but he stopped himself when he realized it might be a good idea.

“Wait, can you point him out to me first?” Jean asked.

“You haven’t even seen him?”

“Sasha said it was a surprise,” Jean shrugged. Eren snorted and pointed. Jean turned his head.

“See the boy with the laptop? That’s Marco Bodt.” Jean nearly choked. The guy was a little thing he liked to call perfection. He had black hair and freckles and looked incredibly cute bobbing his head to whatever he was listening to.

“Shit he’s fucking cute,” Jean mumbled aloud and Eren laughed.

“Isn’t he?” Eren hummed.

“Aww, Eren, you showed him to Jean-y already? I wanted tooo,” Sasha whines, hopping over to the two boys.

“How are my gaybies doing~?” she asks with a laugh.

“Good,” the boys smiled.

“Jean’s awkward as shit though,” Eren snickered. “How’s he gonna hit on Marco?”

“Shut up, Jaeger! I’m smoother than you’ll ever be,” the blonde huffed.

“At least I don’t have to bleach my hair to look cool. Why would you even think of styling it like that?”

“For the last time, it’s fuckin’ natural! I don’t know _why_ it grew out like this but I look sexy as shit.”

“Shit would be right.”

“You little—”

“Now, now, boys,” Sasha interrupted, walking back over to them with a coke that had ‘share a coke with Jean,’ written on it. “Jean, you have some flirting to do. I’ll go give this to him and then you do whatever it is you do to flirt.”

“R-right,” Jean grinned.

“Awww, he’s already flustered!” Eren cooed. Sasha snickered and went to Marco’s table.

“Shut _up_ , Jaeger! You were probably a blushing maiden the entire time,” Jean huffed.

“At least I look cute when I blush,” Eren said smugly. “You look like you just shit your pants.”

“I look like I shit my pants?” Jean asks with a raised eyebrow. Eren stared at him for a moment before groaning.

“Fuck, I blame Levi for that one,” Eren mumbled. Jean chuckled. As Sasha made her way back she winked at Jean and Eren gave him a thumbs up (and a middle finger, but he’ll take it as luck, too). Jean took a deep breath and walked over to Marco’s table.

**Author's Note:**

> Adnjedbsarli HI! So. So. So. Yeah... That happened -w- I hope you liked it :DDD
> 
> This is a series with multiple fandoms. The stories have nothing to do with each other. They are all just fluff and flirts. 
> 
> Ugggghhh they are so friggin' CUTE. Like, gawshhhhhh uijsdbowl cccx I hope you liked it :DDD 
> 
> Comments, Kudos, and anything else are always welcome with open arms cx
> 
> PS - I didn't proofread this =w=);;;;
> 
> (( tumblr: idiocyonaplate.tumblr.com <3<3


End file.
